Watching You
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Written for prompt by come-what-klaine on tumblr! Klaine watches porn. It starts out innocent and shyly but suddenly the mood changes. Warnings: This is very softcore at least compared to my usual stories so I guess warnings would more or less only be sexually explicit word use.


At first Blaine was confused when he woke up. He wasn't sure where he was but was well aware that he had fallen asleep with his head on Kurt's chest - he would recognize the warmth and heartbeat any day.

As he slowly returned to his senses he realized that he was on the couch in the living room of the Hummel-Hudson house. He and Kurt had the house to themselves as Burt and Carole were at some politician-fancy-dinner in D.C. and Finn was spending the night at Puck's for a Halo-marathon.

They had taken their time to make their free day a good one. Blaine had come over for brunch with the family before they all left, and then he and Kurt had went to the mall to shop and see a movie. When they returned home the house was empty and they ended up making out against the kitchen table so heavy that they had to sop before ruining their pants. They had planned to make out, but they hadn't planned sex, so they hurried to remember and keep their hands to themselves. They took a moment to cool down before turning up the radio so they could cook dinner during full-hearted duets of anything the radio had to offer.

They had dinner with low music humming in the background and a dimmed light setting Kurt had spent half an hour perfecting. Then they cleaned up after themselves and went to the living room to watch Giant and of course discuss which role had been Liz Taylor's best, whether they would go straight for her and ended up agreeing that one day they would go to California together to leave a rose by her grave.

The movie ended and some show stared and as both of them were too tired to reach for the remote they ended up falling asleep wrapped around each other.

Now Blaine's watch showed 01.53 and he knew that he should wake up Kurt to get him to bed, but he looked so peaceful in his sleep that he didn't have heart to drag him out of it. Kurt rarely had a calm moment after he got his NYADA letter so Blaine wanted to let him have whatever he could get.

A Problem was that Blaine was wide awake. There was no chance of him going back to sleep now, so he figured he would go get a drink and probably just watch some TV until he fell back to sleep.

"Blaine? Blaine?" He could hear Kurt call from the living room so he hurried back to find him sitting up, looking confused around the room. His hair was ruffled and the collar of his neck was crooked. If he saw himself he would positively panic in a fit to fix it, but Blaine thought he looked gorgeous.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. I just didn't wanna wake you up," Blaine crooned and returned to the sofa, offering Kurt his glass of juice but he only wrinkled his nose dozily in response.

"Do you wanna go to bed?" Blaine asked and put his glass to the coffee table so he could let his hand slide soothing over Kurt's thigh.

"I don't think I can sleep anymore. Not right now. I sleep so good when you're here," Kurt yawned before he let his head fall back to the headrest so he could watch Blaine.

"Mhm, me too. I always feel so fully rested. Do you wanna watch TV then?" He suggested in a low voice. The house was so dark and quiet around them that he nearly felt like he should be whispering.

Kurt agreed and Blaine grabbed the remote as he started to flip through the channels. Not much was left for this hour and even the black/white reruns were bad shows this night, but they settled for that as it was better than other options.

Kurt shuffled over to curl against Blaine and they watched in silence. Blaine folded his arms around Kurt and admittedly paid more attention to the scent of Kurt's hair than he did to the screen.

He nearly suspected that Kurt was back asleep when he felt sweet kisses pressed against his collarbone. He hummed by the delightful surprise and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Kurt's soft lips working their way up his neck before ending on his mouth.

Kurt had twisted his torso to press his lips onto Blaine's with a hand gently closed around his arm. Blaine returned the kiss with a pace as lazy and innocent as Kurt's before Kurt smiled at him with brief eye contact and fell back to rest his head against Blaine's shoulder, returning to silence. Blaine kissed his hair and squeezed his grip around Kurt's shoulders and followed his example of silence.

"Blaine?" Kurt suddenly said quietly, pulling Blaine out of his trance. He didn't sit up to they could look at each other. He stayed in his spot with Blaine's arms around him, and Blaine had a sense that there was a reason he didn't want eye contact for this.

"Yeah. What's up?" He asked, trying to figure out how his brain would be able to have a conversation at this point. He was sure he had been on his way to fall back asleep.

"It's just… do you remember last year? Before we got together -" He started out, his voice insecure and testing.

"Mhm, that depends on what you're referring to. Sadly it took me quite some time to see the sun," Blaine responded, hoping Kurt hadn't expected him to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Just - that day in my room. Where we talked about… you know, sex -" his voice had turned weak and shy. Blaine was sure that if it hadn't been dark around them and he looked down at Kurt his face would be crimson red.

"Vaguely. I sort of tried forgetting it. You were so uncomfortable and I hated that it was because of me," Blaine said apologetic, a lump in his throat growing from the memory of how Kurt had been frantic and ended up asking him to leave.

"It wasn't your fault!" Kurt burst out before he returned to his shy self.

"The thing is… I've been thinking about it and there's this thing…" He said, his voice drifting from shy to embarrassed.

This was starting to get strange. Why would Kurt think about back then? First of all, he had been such a fool to not recognize Kurt's feelings for him, for not recognizing his own feelings for Kurt, and for trying to push him into discussing sex when he clearly wasn't ready. Second of all, they had had sex and sure Kurt still wasn't super comfortable about it, and they had only gone with slow, careful face-to-face position, handing each other and frottage with clothes safely separating them, always performed during a lot of kissing and "_Is this okay? Are you alright_?". Heck, they still kept the lights off and the covers safely over them so Kurt didn't feel exposed. They didn't really talk about it either; when they planned having sex it was mostly awkward texts of "_I was thinking - we're home alone tonight, do you wanna maybe_?" or when they were making out one of them would go "_Wanna continue this Saturday? Maybe a little more_?" Always avoiding being too explicit, not saying any words.

There was silence. Blaine waited for Kurt to finish the sentence but he never did, so after a while he figured he'd better encourage him because he could feel that this was important.

"What? Kurt, tell me - did I say something back then that still makes you nervous or worried or -" Blaine started asking, wishing this could be discussed face-to-face but there was no chance Kurt would leave his hide now.

"No, it's more like… you know how I told you that I've tried watching _those _movies?" Kurt muttered, and Blaine felt his stomach tie up.

No. He had actually completely forgot about that, but now that he was reminded of it he could remember how it had surprised him just as much as the subject being brought up now did.

Kurt suddenly stretched his neck, his hand resting carefully on Blaine's thigh, his thumb fleetingly brushing over his hip, and before he knew it Kurt's lips were at his ear.

"Do you wanna watch porn with me?"

Everything inside of Blaine curled up. Suddenly the room was steaming hot and Kurt's hand on his thigh was burning through his sweatpants. Right now he was happy that they had changed after dinner because it could very possibly have been extremely tight if he had been trapped in his chinos.

"I… uhm… sure. We could do that," he stammered, afraid to move.

Kurt's breath was moist on his ear and the sound of light breathing made Blaine think of how easy he could Kurt pant for air simply by putting his hand to that tender spot only a few inches from his hand.

Kurt let his lips softly meet the skin right below Blaine's ear and he was sure Kurt was purposely trying to mess with his brain.

On the other hand he knew that Kurt was shy, embarrassed, about his own request and that was why he tried to change Blaine's focus to something else.

After a few light kisses to his neck, innocent and chaste, Kurt stood up and offered Blaine his hand. At first Blaine stared at it, but then he took it and followed Kurt to stand up.

"Let's go upstairs," Kurt muttered, obviously nervous to be faced with Blaine so soon after what he had just asked for.

They turned off the TV and the lights with a plan to clean up in the morning before Kurt led Blaine towards the stairs. They walked to Kurt's room in silence where Blaine sat down on the bed as he watched Kurt find his laptop so he could sit down next to Blaine and put it on the bed in front of them.

"I uhm… do you know any… sites? Or something?" Kurt stuttered as he opened the browser, his gaze locked on the screen, determined not to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine was taken aback. He hadn't considered that. He hadn't thought over the fact that they would need to look for it. Not that he expected Kurt to casually have porn lying around his room in any way.

"Sure. There's…"

Blaine's brain clogged up as he stretched to type in the URL. He didn't even know that he remembered the page. He hadn't watched porn since he and Kurt had started having sex regularly - now Kurt was all he needed to think of when he masturbated.

"I - it's not like I do this all the time or anything. Or at all actually. I just… it's been a long time, alright -" Blaine blabbered as he could feel Kurt's eyes on his hands moving over the keyboard. He didn't want him to think that he fantasized about other guys. He could never do that. He had the most beautiful and amazing guy there was and he did a perfectly good job turning him on.

Kurt didn't respond. He let a hum out from the back of his throat and Blaine figured that he was too nervous to talk so he let it be. The situation was so unfamiliar and new that he didn't want to risk ruining anything by pushing, so he fell to lie on his front faced the screen, hoping that he appeared relaxed enough to let Kurt relax a bit too.

"Do you… is there anything you want to… see?" Blaine asked as the site started opening.

As the small thumbnails started popping up on the screen he heard Kurt muffle a gasp next to him. He wanted to look, to see his reaction, see how his expression changed but he knew it would only make Kurt more uncomfortable so he stared determinedly onto the screen.

It wasn't like he was used to watching porn, or anything pornographic, but he had seen enough of it to not get hard just from seeing the pictures that way, which he was eternally grateful for at the moment.

Kurt didn't respond. Blaine could nearly feel him holding his breath, and he instinctively knew that he was waiting for Blaine to make the decision because he was afraid he would say something wrong.

"Uhm… alright. I'm just gonna pick something then," he said and made the arrow dart over the page until he clicked a random, praying to the higher powers that it wasn't anything super freaky.

They video started dead on. Two guys, looking like they were in their twenties. They were on a bed with a dark skinned guy thrusting into a blonde from behind.

Blaine turned up the volume a little. Just enough to hear the guys panting and growling through the speakers.

Kurt shifted nervously on the bed and from the corners of his eyes Blaine could see that he was chewing the tip of his thumb.

"Hey… it's okay. Don't be embarrassed or anything. It's just guys having sex," Blaine said softly and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull it away from his mouth. He knew Kurt would be bummed out in the morning if he ruined his nail by biting it.

Kurt was startled and twitched by his touch, but followed Blaine's hand to let both of them rest on Kurt's knee. His hand was cold and stiff, as if he was afraid to move, but his cheeks were flushed all the way down his neck and his eyes were locked on the screen.

The dark guy pushed the blonde's back down so his legs were spread wider on each side of the dark's. He kept thrusting into him as the blonde buried his face in the sheets and let out a loud growl causing another twitch in Kurt's hand.

It only lasted ten minutes. The dark guy pushed in one hard time and groaned, fingers digging into the tanned hips he was clenching around, before he splashed down over the blonde's back.

The video ended and the screen turned black. That was it. Kurt had watched porn without freaking out.

Neither of them said anything. Blaine turned to lie on his side so he could have a look at Kurt. He was still staring at the black box in the middle of the monitor.

"So… was that what you wanted to see? It wasn't so bad was it? No tattoos, no piercing, just guys naked… well, almost naked," Blaine said softly, allowing Kurt space to breathe, to think, to gather courage to speak.

Only thing was that he didn't seem to think. Without warning Kurt stretched out his arm to close the black box on the computer. Blaine figured he would turn it off and they could go to bed, but he didn't.

He flicked the arrow around the site, scrolled down and then back up before he clicked a different box. Blaine couldn't decipher whether it had been a random or deliberate choice. Not that he thought it over too much because he was surprised that Kurt had even picked another video

This one featured two dark haired guys; one with olive-skin, the other with a hint of Latino. Both naked, Latino on top of olive-guy.

As their tongues were entangled in a hot mess of kissing olive-guy let his hand down to twist Latino's nipple, making him grind his dick against olive-guy's hip.

Kurt didn't move and Blaine couldn't hear him breathing, so he snuck a peek to the side seeing Kurt's hand back to his lips.

Kurt dragged his knees to his chest, one hand holding his legs close to his body the other still with the tip of his thumb caught between his teeth. He nearly wasn't blinking. His lower lip was full and pink, and Blaine wished that he could watch him instead of the video.

On the screen Latino had worked his way down the bed and had now taken in olive-guy close to the root. As the camera zoomed in to a close-up at his lips moving around the spit-slick member a noise much like a choked groan escaped Kurt's lips.

Blaine looked at him in surprise and watch his hand slide from around his knees to lie flat on the mattress between them However, the part that was taking up his attention was the way he could see the tip of Kurt's tongue working over the tip of his thumb between his teeth. If Blaine didn't know his boyfriend better he would say he was taking tips as Latino made his tongue swirl around olive-guy's length.

After a few growls Latino let his hand grab around olive-guy's root to swipe fast whilst sucking his head, every now and then letting his tip out to play over the slit. From the corner of his eye Blaine could see Kurt's eyes widen and his lips lock around his thumb.

With a loud scream olive-guy came all over Latino's face. Latino simply took it, licking his lips, tasting the white liquid. Blaine didn't want to stare, but he was curious, and as he snuck a peek he could see Kurt biting hard on his thumb while pressing his knees hard together.

The video ended and they were back to a black box filling the monitor.

Kurt's knees were still pressed hard together and his eyes were glassy. His hand was grabbing around the bedspread under them and Blaine wasn't sure whether he should say or do something.

He didn't know if Kurt wanted to watch more or if he wanted to go to bed or take a cool shower or something instead.

He almost didn't get to consider it as Kurt's hand quickly flew from his mouth to the laptop. He closed the finished video and pressed another one without really seeming like he had even seen what he was doing.

Blaine nearly choked. He didn't know what he had expected from this. That Kurt would be shy and embarrassed, shocked even, maybe teasing Blaine that he had watched porn - this he had definitely not expected it. Kurt being eager to see more.

This scene was different. The guys looked like teenagers, no more than 19. Both were blonde and well in shape. They were naked and one of them had a discrete tattoo on his left arm right below the crook of his elbow and the other was wearing a necklace. They were sitting on their knees on a bed in a setting that looked like a dorm room. This was definitely not staged. They were kissing roughly, but the way their hands moved over each other's bodies suggested that these two were in love.

Kurt's right leg slid down to lie flat on the bed and his right hand fell from his mouth to his thigh. His left hand was still on the bed between him and Blaine, and the tension in the room was thick.

Tattoo-guy started kissing his way down necklace-guy's neck, over his collarbone and further to lick over his chest. As he reached his solar plexus he grabbed around necklace-guy's hips and gently pushed him to lie down on the bed.

Necklace-guy followed orders, a grin spread on his face as tattoo-guy leaned down to catch his mouth in a kiss before straddling him. Only thing was he was straddling _his chest_. He leaned down to let his ass be right in front of necklace-guy's face and started licking his head. Necklace-guy wrapped his arms around tattoo-guy's thighs before he let his tongue trace up his crack.

They started to work on each other, and Blaine was actually scared to look at Kurt. His sweet, innocent boyfriend who had been scared of porn only an hour ago. His sweet, innocent boyfriend who wouldn't even let Blaine look at his penis.

As necklace-guy started working a finger into tattoo-guy's hole next to his tongue Blaine heard a sound. A _whimper_. Kurt had actually tried to kill a whimper.

Even though Blaine had kept his own urges to a minimum at this point, reminded himself that this was about Kurt being curious, about Kurt wanting to see and know, he couldn't help it now. The activity on the computer mixed the sounds coming from the speakers had turned him semi-hard in his sweatpants, and he had proved his point that lying on his front was the best way to do this - but the sound of Kurt's whimper shot down his spine and he was definitely full on hard.

He bit his lower lip. Kept his eyes locked on the screen, trying to stop them from constantly flickering to Kurt next to him. His hand was begging to stretch out and grab Kurt's on the bed only and inch from his, but he wasn't sure it would be a good idea.

Images were roaming around his mind. Images of Kurt under him in a dark room, not even naked but squeezing around him as he panted into Blaine's mouth with his fingers in his hair, and whenever his eyes darted to the guys' faces in front of him he couldn't stop imagining what it would feel like to do that with Kurt.

The groans and moans coming from the speakers seemed to increase. Hot, heaving for air, but forcing to not let go, humming from the back of their throats and random cries for more filled the space between them and the computer.

Necklace-guy started running his hips in circles and as he pushed one more finger into tattoo-guy's entrance, tongue still thrusting in between them, he started jerking his hips upwards, pushing into tattoo-guy's mouth.

Kurt's hand was on Blaine's. It was squeezing hard, their fingers intertwined and Blaine was sure that in a few seconds his hand would be cold from the lack of blood running to it.

He looked shocked at Kurt, seeing him biting his lower lip in a sensual way he had never seen him do before. A stray lock of hair had found its way to his forehead, and -

_Holy shit!_ Kurt's right hand was moving, shielded behind his left thigh still pressed to his torso. It was like he hadn't even noticed Blaine looking at him because his eyes were still taking in every movement on the computer and his lower arm was clearly still moving. Blaine couldn't see what his hand was doing but he was pretty sure he knew it.

Blaine squeezed his hand back and feel to his side, now not even trying to hide that his full attention was focused on Kurt - and he whimpered again. This time not as greatly hidden and Blaine really didn't have a problem with that.

He forced his hand out of Kurt's so he could reach up to slide it over Kurt's thigh, a bit difficult to press it between his thigh and stomach, but Kurt let his left slide down to lie flat as well.

Now he could see. He could see Kurt's hand pressing, squeezing and rubbing over his very obviously erect dick in his sweatpants. The sight made Blaine squeeze around his thigh, only causing another whimper to jump from Kurt's throat.

The sounds from the speakers were still growing, but Blaine had completely abandoned anything related to the computer. He slowly started to sit up before he sat on his knees with slightly spread legs, putting his one arm around Kurt's shoulders for support as he let his other down onto Kurt's right hand on his cock, making him squeeze harder.

Kurt's left arm rushed around Blaine, resting his hand on the lower of his back as Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's, his own boner boring into Kurt's ribs.

Without warning Kurt turned his head to catch Blaine's mouth. His mouth was wet and open for him, his tongue soft and eager. He gripped at Blaine's hip and made them fall down to lie on the pillows, where he awkwardly shuffled to lie on top of Blaine.

The position was new. Kurt had never been on top, not even when they were rubbing against each other in the heat of the moment, or even during innocent kisses. He had been too nervous that he would do something wrong or hurt Blaine somehow. He had never said anything but Blaine knew that was the reason.

Kurt's hands were immediately under Blaine's shirt. His mouth dived down to heatedly attacking Blaine's mouth. In only a matter of seconds Blaine's hands were under Kurt's shirt, one hand on his back, the other rubbing his thumb teasingly over his nipple.

"Touch me, Blaine. _Please_," Kurt moaned into his mouth as he grabbed Blaine's hand to lead it down his pants.

Blaine gasped. Kurt was incredibly wet. Pre-come had smeared from his head down his shaft, and he was so hard and full in Blaine's hand. Kurt groaned against his lips as Blaine started swiping up and down around him, and it felt like his hips were twitching to buck into the motion.

Kurt's right hand rushed into Blaine's hair so he could support on his lower arm as his left hand fled to Blaine's crotch. He rubbed him on the outside of his sweats and it was unbearable. The chills that sought down his spine were instant, but it wasn't enough, it was good and amazing, but it was so not enough - he just needed Kurt's hand directly around him.

"Down. God, Kurt… _pants_," he panted, nearly unable to have his brain let out the words because he was so focused on the feeling of his fingers wrapped around Kurt's cock.

To his surprise Kurt raised himself a little and started awkwardly pulling down Blaine's pants with one hand. He had expected anything but him letting his hand into his boxers, but Kurt was actually struggling to get his pants down, so Blaine raised his hips to make it easier for him, and before he knew it his pants were squeezing around his thighs and his ass was pressed against the soft Egyptian cotton spread over Kurt's bed.

He tried to stop it but he couldn't help it. He jerked upwards, needing the friction back, and the air was cold on his newly exposed skin.

It felt like it was hours, but as quickly as possible Kurt's fingers closed directly around his shaft. He praised the lord that Kurt's hands were big and soft, reaching long up his dick covering him as good as possible, before he started moving around him.

Kurt's thumb brushed over his head, catching the pool of pre-come at his slit before slicking it down his length. Blaine's own hand was thrusting, careful but determined. Now he wished that he had dared to pull Kurt's pants down as well, but it was too late - he didn't want to stop to do it now.

"Wanna… try that… some day -" Kurt panted against Blaine's lips. His voice was low and breathy, as if he didn't want to say it too loud in case Blaine wouldn't like it.

Blaine though groaned from his words. He closed his eyes and could feel them cross under his closed eyelids. His boyfriend definitely was the hottest in the world.

"69?" He asked, his voice a bit more hard than he had planned but he couldn't help it, because Kurt's hand was working with an incredible force.

Kurt pushed his right hip down to Blaine's, fucking into his hand and Blaine saw it as a request for him to worker faster so he did.

"If you want -" Kurt responded trying, his forehead resting hard against Blaine's as he angled his wrist making his hand spread more pre-come down his skin.

Heat was growing inside of Blaine and his skin started feeling stretched directly over his muscles, his nerves on the outside. He squeezed his eyes hard and his stomach was bubbling. He was so close and the feeling of Kurt's skin on his cock made stars dance before his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, Kurt. God yes!" He growled as his hips wanted up again and Kurt squeezed a little tighter.

They disappeared into a hungry kiss, spit slicking over their lips, cheeks and chins, teeth clashing against each other and lips full and sensitive. It was nearly impossible to breathe at this point, but Blaine would rather pass out from lack of oxygen than to give up kissing Kurt so he continued.

"Blaine. _Blaine! _Blaine, like that. Don't stop," Kurt whimpered into his mouth, the sound mixing with the loud groans and growls from the computer at the end of the bed.

Until now Blaine had completely forgot all about the guys fucking on the computer, but their voices mixed into Kurt's creating an orchestra of need for more. The images of him having Kurt in his mouth, the wish to feel him on his tongue returned and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Kurt. Fuck. Now - I can't… don't stop," he thrust out as he felt the roaming in the pit of his stomach. The explosion ran like a wildfire to his balls and rushed like firework through his cock making him express and embarrassingly high pitched cry of "Kurt, yes, Kurt!" while his hips were twitching making him arch his back from the bed, Kurt helping him through his orgasm.

Apparently it was enough for Kurt, because Blaine didn't stop moving around him for a second. His strokes had gone uneven, but he strived to keep up a steady pace, even as his own nerves were on ends - luckily it only took a second from Kurt's hand was covered in Blaine's sperm to let Kurt press his nose and mouth against Blaine's face with a deep voice "_fuck Blaine you're so good don't stop now_!" against his cheek while he exploded in his pants.

Blaine could feel his underwear soak around his hand as Kurt was writing on top of him during groans and pleas and cries, his teeth scratching the skin on Blaine's cheek.

They were panting against each other, heaving for air with both of their hands still, loosely though, folded around each other's growing-soft dick. Their chest were painfully working against one another and Blaine kept his eyes closed because the colored stars dancing on the inside of his eyelids were a pretty good indication that he would go dizzy if he opened.

Kurt let his hand release Blaine's cock, but for a moment he considered to ask him not to. The feeling of Kurt letting go was unbearable, he was overly sensitive but he wanted the warmth from Kurt's palm stay on his nerved skin

His hand was on his hip, his wrist resting against Blaine's head, and his breathing was returning to normal. Kurt pouted his lips to kiss Blaine's cheek, but it was only a half-hearted effort. He was simply too exhausted.

Blaine dared to let his hand out of Kurt's pants. He shifted his head to press a few light kisses to Kurt's cheek, before Kurt raised on his arm and dumped down to the bed next to him. Neither of them said a word. Only thing to be heard through the room was the guys on the computer working themselves towards their climax.

He had no idea what to do about himself. His hip, stomach and dick was covered in his own semen that had transformed to a sticky paste as it was starting to dry. With a little luck it hadn't dripped to the bedspread and a possible disaster had been avoided.

Kurt was lying stiff on his back on the bed, his eyes closed and his sticky hand awkwardly raised in the air, his other lying flat down his side.

Blaine took a few seconds before he reached around to the nightstand where Kurt always kept a box of Kleenex for cases of sad movies, books or music. Had it been anyone else would Blaine have thought it to be a poor excuse for them being a little too happy about wanking in bed, but with Kurt he was pretty sure he was telling the truth.

He grabbed the bottle of water next to the Kleenex and wet them as careful as possible before he started cleaning himself off. He knew that he would need a shower but he was simply too worn out to even think about it at the moment.

When he had cleaned himself so carefully that all he could feel was the drying of wet tissues he put the used ones in a pile on the table before wetting a handful more. He forced himself to his side so he could gently start cleaning Kurt's hand as well.

As soon as he was done and had put the rest of the tissues to the nightstand he returned to face Kurt. He didn't move closer to him, but kept a respectable distance of a few inches. After all, this had been very new to them and he wasn't sure if Kurt had gone back to being self-conscious.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly, resting his head on his elbow, unable to drag his eyes away from Kurt. He looked so graceful and angelic as his cream white cheeks were flushed and heated.

The sounds from the computer had died out and Blaine could only guess that the video had ended. He was happy it had. He didn't want the noises to ruin this moment, because it was important and intimate and he didn't want to share it with anyone but Kurt.

"I love you."

Blaine's eyebrows rushed towards his hairline. That was definitely not the response he had expected.

"I - love you too. Does that mean that you're okay?" He asked, a little confused.

Kurt shifted his head and his strong azure pieced into Blaine's eyes. His lips were pink and full and they formed a bright smile on his face.

"That was - wow," he mumbled dozy.

"I better change my clothes," he said and started to sit up before Blaine pulled him back down. Suddenly he was very aware that his pants were still down around his thighs.

"No. I have an idea," he said awkward, not really the best way to open because Kurt lifted an eyebrow with a suspicious expression flooding his face.

"An idea? Blaine, this is Rag & Bone sweatpants - and Dolce & Gabbana underwear. If I don't get it off now it will be ruined," he argued, with an "this-is-not-the-time-to-joke"-face.

"Then take it off - but… don't put something fresh on. I was thinking we could maybe… sleep naked. We've never done that before and I wanna try it," Blaine suggested.

He had already faced that Kurt wouldn't be up for that. Why would he be? This was a pretty big step to take, and they had already taken a few tonight.

"I'm sticky and dirty and -"

"You can just clean yourself up. We can shower in the morning. I just wanna… fall asleep while feeling you. Just you," Blaine tried one last time, hoping it would be enough to make Kurt be up for it another day. Some day soon preferably.

Kurt searched his face, taking in his features and his begging eyes. Those eyes that always sprung with love whenever they looked at him, those eyes that made his insides bubble and his heart flutter.

"It's fine. It's okay. We can just do that some other time. But hurry, I wanna hold you," Blaine sighed tired as he could feel his eyelids go heavy.

Kurt rushed off the bed, headed for the bathroom. He closed the door and Blaine could hear water running. It only lasted a few minutes before Kurt stretched a hand out of the still nearly-closed door. He fumbled for a moment before he switched off the lights.

He tripped out of the bathroom and rushed under the covers where Blaine had closed the computer and put it on the desk before he had crawled under the covers himself. Kurt kept a careful distance but stretched out his hand to meet Blaine's arm.

"Why are you still wearing clothes? I thought we should sleep… without clothes," Kurt said confounded and Blaine's face cracked in a grin.

"I didn't think you wanted to. But… give me a second and I can fix it," he said and sat up to drag his t-shirt over his head before letting pants and underwear fall to the floor.

Kurt shuffled carefully closer, but Blaine didn't care. He closed the space between them and pressed his body against Kurt's with his arm around his waist and a kiss to his neck. Kurt gasped loudly from the contact of skin to skin and Blaine could feel that his heart had started racing.

"Just… relax. It's nice. I like feeling you, you're so soft and warm," Blaine cooed.

Kurt's heart pace and the tension of his muscles slowly started to cool off and eventually he opened to let Blaine rest on his chest with his arm around him the way they always slept.

The darkness was nearly completely consuming and Blaine was nearly asleep when Kurt spoke again.

"I kept thinking about you," he whispered.

"When?" Blaine asked confused. His brain was definitely already asleep.

"When we were watching… that," he said shyly and his thumb had stopped moving over Blaine's elbow.

"That is so hot. I was thinking of you too," he confessed, hoping that Kurt already knew that he was.

"You like porn!" Blaine burst out, unable to stop the words from tumbling over his lips, even though he knew Kurt would be hugely embarrassed.

"I like you," he whispered and kissed Blaine's curls.


End file.
